Sebastian St. Clair
Sebastian St. Clair is a minor and recurring character in BoJack Horseman. Physical Appearance Sebastian is an adult male grey snow leopard with black spots on his body. He has thin eyebrows, blue eyes with black pupils, a pink snout, and black whiskers. He wears a collared button-down green shirt with two front pockets and cuffed sleeves, cargo pants, brown belt, green strap around his left thigh, brown lace-up work boots, and red neckerchief. Personality Sebastian gives off the appearance of being a dignified man who does good charity work. However, in reality, he is selfish and does not care about the Cordovian refugees and only about his own fame. A lot of his time is spent building statues and other monuments dedicated to himself. Background History Sebastian is a former department store chain owner and celebrity who runs several charities in Cordovia. He is constantly seen doing volunteer work with the Cordovian people. One of the recurring themes with him is that he wants Diane to document his goodwill in a book like she wrote for BoJack Horseman. Despite his superficially good actions, it becomes obvious to Diane Nguyen that Sebastian is in Cordovia for the positive publicity and to boost his image in the United States. In actual fact, does not care about the Cordovian people at all—and spends most of his time making various statues, paintings, and tributes to himself; instead of focusing on the war-torn country. He's very arrogant and got jealous whenever Diane showed interest towards the Cordovian people over him. Mr. Peanutbutter was jealous of him a bit, not wanting Diane to go to Cordovia with a "rich, handsome bachelor." Season 1 In ''Later'', Diane considers her next career move after the success of One Trick Pony. She is contacted by celebrity philanthropist Sebastian St. Clair, who is doing charity and humanitarian work in a foreign country, and wants Diane to travel with him to write a memoir for him similar to what she did for BoJack. At the same time, she is contacted by the producers of the Secretariat film to be a character consultant, and she is stuck with choosing between the two options. Season 2 In The Shot, ''at the Cordovian Refugee Camps, Diane follows Sebastian St. Clair around the camp as she writes about him, while he rambles on about his accomplishments and he feeds and "''tends to" the children. During this, he introduces her to a little boy named Kinko. Diane also mentions (as a voice-over) when Sebastian St. Clair tells you you're good, you want to believe you are. Later, Diane is reading The New Yorker to Kinko as a bedtime story and tells him he can be anything he wants when he grows up. Afterwards, Sebastian tells her to not spend so much time with the kid, because she's here to write about him. Diane asks, "isn't helping people the reason they're here?" Sebastian says he's here to help the people, she's here to help them by helping him write a book about how great he is, so people will donate to his organization. Diane (as a voice-over) describes how Sebastian likes to talk about himself. Diane is then seen being jolted awake by the sounds of a bombing. She rushes outside to find the buildings around her in ruins. Diane asks Sebastian if Kinko is OK. Sebastian says "he's most certainly dead," to Diane's shock. Sebastian coldly says he warned her not to make friends or to get attached to the native Cordovian people. Diane angrily tells Sebastian he doesn't care about any of these people, and he's only using them for his fame and "superhero act." Sebastian tells her they have to build a hospital, and if she can't handle it she should go home. Diane says she can handle it. Though later, she does end up going home. Category:Minor characters Category:Animals Category:Big Cats Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Characters